From Hell and Back
by Ileana Mackenzie Collins
Summary: Bart Allen lived a living hell under the Reach's iron fist. That is, until he found a one-way ticket away: time travel. So Bart returned to the past, determined to save the future and it isn't without sacrifices. 2016 is a whole new world and he is ready to face it. What he didn't expect is to be sucked back into his time and face an unforseen enemy. But the speedster isn't alone.
1. Prologue

**It's been a long time since I've posted anything on . Very long time. Well, throughout that time, I've been hooked on Young Justice. It's a really great show and I love the characters, especially the Batfam (I mean, who doesn't?) and Impulse/Bart Allen. It's really sad they cancelled it. **

**Anyway, to continue my appreciation for the show, I've thought of a fanfiction (obviously) revolving around Impulse and his 'mysterious' present under the Reach Invasion. This is after 'Depths'. **

_**From Hell and Back**_** is inspired by WithNoFear's **_**The Complete Idiot's Guide to Crashing the Mode**_**. Feel free to check that out as well! **

**DISCLAIMER: (I'm pretty sure you know what's supposed to be put here.) I own nothing but my OCs. **

**Additional note: Instead of 2056, I changed Bart's 'present' as 2043. In order to get a few timelines straight. **

|| Happy Harbor, Rhode Island  
2043, 27 years from 2016

"Does this look like a future worth returning to?"

Guilt riddled Bart the instant he said it. Because despite the horror of his present, there are still things he didn't want to let go, memories he didn't want to forget, and people he didn't want to leave. No matter how small.

But he's got a mission to accomplish. So Bart entered the time machine, ready and in costume, and went back to the past. Away from the hell he lived in.

_|| Batcave, Wayne Manor, Gotham City  
2038, 22 years from 2016_

"_Just a little bit more and we'll get this off," he assured in a fatherly voice. It has no use to Bart, however; he knows he'll be free of the collar soon enough. Finally, something clicked and a small buzzer sounded. _

_The relaxing sensation of air circled his neck as Mr. Grayson, or Dick, as insisted, removed the now-useless inhibitor collar. Bart was enjoying the freedom, though temporary, when suddenly his head felt clouded and heavy. He was shaking, nearly vibrating, while trying not to puke what small contents of his half empty stomach and feeling an overwhelming hunger gnawing at him, at the same time. His body was heavy and light and fast and slow and weak and strong all at once that it hurt his head and his chest and his stomach and his –_

"_Here." A glass of seemingly clear water, Bart was unsure, his vision was blurring, was brought to his quivering lips by the young female voice. Forcing control over his now hyperactive body, he swallowed a few drops before giving in to his craving and drinking it all. _

_He felt a small sense of guilt towards the empty glass. Maybe he should've shared? Then everything went still and normal – in a sense – and he was fine and he felt good. He was crash. _

"_That should get your metabolism under control for a while," the voice said. Bart looked at the grinning face of his savior, framed with hair in a unique mixture of red and black._

_He afforded a smile back, replying, "Thanks."_

_She stood up from her crouch. The cave light dimming her beautifully structured face and hiding her hair in the shadows. But he could not forget those blue eyes, a shade rarely seen anywhere, that seem to intensify with every second. Quite hesitantly, she reached out her hand, already calloused despite her young age, "I'm Mary, by the way."_

_From his chair, Bart shook it, reluctant at first. "Bart. Bart Allen." _

**Yes, it's pretty short. Sorry. Still building up the suspense, if I may say so myself. But I promise the word count will increase as the story moves forward. **

**Here are some clarifications:**

**-Bart's body and mind was used to function in a human pace, given that he wore the inhibitor collar for quite some time. So when it was removed, he wasn't feeling the aster. **

**-What Bart drank is a futuristic drug in liquid form – secretly manufactured – that feeds a speedster enough to get his metabolism and body under control. **

**-I am not able to describe Mary's eyes more thoroughly since there is no blue sky and I'm betting there's also no blue sea/ocean. Both of her parents (any guesses on who?) had blue eyes, so hers ended up as a mixture of both. Cobalt/royal blu-ish.**

**-Mary's hair is dark auburn. I'm also betting that in an apocalyptic future, no one really bothers to learn specific hair colors. **

**Anyway, review and follow! (Even, favorite.) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Had a real (internal) conflict with whether I should add the Leaguers or not.**

**And I ended up using them. So in here, it's either the League's trial is over early or they didn't go to trial at all. Your pick.**

**It's March – since it's after 'Depths' – and if you live in a tropical country, that just means WARNING: EXTREME HEAT – OPEN ALL AIRCONDITIONERS (trust me, having summer heat all year long sucks a lot). So I have no idea if there's supposed to be snow on the ground or if it's all melted for spring. Just imagine to your own liking. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Young Justice, there will be a Season 3 and a Season 4 and a Season 5…and there will be a proper conclusion. But I do not, apparently.**

|| Mount Justice, Happy Harbor  
March 25, 2016

Flash walked into the Mission Room, just as Aquaman left for Atlantis. He joined the gathered heroes – Superman, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl – by the huge globe projection with blinking red dots on certain water areas. They had just finished a discussion on La'gaan's untimely capture and a possible rescue mission for the Team.

"Artemis'…death really took its toll on the Team," the Flash reported, oblivious to his grandson and Blue Beetle entering the room, "But they're getting back up on their feet."

"They must," Batman confirmed, "A member of their team is currently in the ene —"

"Bart?!" A sudden, distressed voice attracted their attention, "What's going on with you, hermano?"

The speedster sent his friend a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Bart!" This time it was his grandfather. "Bart, you're turning invisible!"

The boy lifted his hand to his face. His eyes widened in shock. His body was turning lighter and lighter, almost blending in with the background.

Flash ran to his grandson, only able to swipe a hand through him in effort to grab his shoulder, before a blinding white light enveloped them all.

|| Gotham City  
March 25, 2043

A familiar feeling swept over Bart. A very very familiar feeling. Particularly, that from time travel.

He immediately jumped to his feet, unwillingly to believe what had just happened, the instant the odd heaviness enveloping his body lifted. With a quick look around, he knew that this is no trick.

The heroes present in the meeting were sprawled on the cracked ground; all of them conscious and getting to their feet. Surprised and confused looks were obviously present in their faces. Even Nightwing and Batgirl's eyes widened for a second. Batman just narrowed his eyes beneath the cowl.

"Where are we?" Superman asked, staring at disbelief at the scene before them: a city in ruins, gray and cold. Flash stood beside him at the edge of the cliff, or rather, a small hill brutally cut in half.

Nightwing looked up from his glove's holocomp, confirming his guess, "We're just a few miles outside of Gotham."

"…of what's left of Gotham," the Flash added.

Broken buildings. Ghost streets. Scattered debris. Remnants of multiple explosions. What kind of world is this?

From afar, the Man of Steel could see the structures of a barricade – kind of a prison. People, young children and teenagers in wrinkled, tattered clothes entered this camp with thorough inspection done by…_are those Reach guards?! _

"Is this…snow?" Blue Beetle's sudden question pulled Superman away from his observation. The young Hispanic caught a few wisps on his armored palm. As expected, the scarab answered, _According to analysis, Jaime Reyes, you are incorrect. _

"This isn't snow," Batgirl commented, her words laced both with doubt and assurance. Her palm, along with the rest besides Impulse, is out as well, inspecting the falling flakes.

Batman, however, clarified the matter and his female protégé's thoughts, "It's ash."

More confusion, and slight fear, streaked their masked faces – besides the Bats, of course. Why is ash falling from a gray, sun-less sky?

Barry Allen took a few steps towards his grandson who was perched atop a dented rock, seemingly oblivious their current situation. "Bart?"

The young speedster continued to stare into Gotham, his city, the place he once – quite disbelievingly – called home. He thought, no, he _knew_ he left it for good. He already said his goodbyes, his unheard farewells. He had cut the ties of this wretched Gotham to make place for a better Central City with his living great grandparents.

Why is he back? How?

Silence surrounded the group, all focused at the 'tourist' who seemed to be much more affected than they are. Flash placed a gentle arm on Bart's shoulder, which flinched upon contact.

With a deep breath, Impulse turned around, tearing his eyes from Gotham. He faced the heroes with seriousness never seen nor even pictured in him before and his voice was filled with dread and gloominess, opposite of his hyperactive personality that his companions learned to cope with, as he said, "Welcome to the future."

"This…this is the future?" Blue Beetle managed to speak up.

Bart released a breath. There is no point in hiding; they'll figure it out sooner or later. "Year 2043. This is where, and when, I came from and what will happen under the Reach Invasion. I came back to the past to fix things," he turned his attention to his grandfather, "to save you from Neutron," now he gave a hard look at Jaime, "and to keep you, Blue, from being moded.

"Somehow, at some point, the Reach managed to put you back on mode wherein you follow every order without question and ruled over what's left of the East coast, Sector 16." Bart's shoulders drooped as if the weight of the truth too heavy, too dark for him to carry. It is, actually. "War came. Countries fell. Heroes, people died. And this," he glimpsed at his devastated city, "is the result." He let that sink in.

Jaime looked down in shame. Bart didn't want it for his friend but he needs to know, to understand. Batgirl, after sharing a silent staring conversation with Nightwing, walked over and wrapped an arm around Blue.

Superman floated to the edge of the cliff, eyeing again the city that once stood tall, despite its crime infestation. He wondered if this was what Krypton looked like during its final moments: broken, beaten, and bloodied. **(A/N: Let's all reminisce to Lara Van-El's final Krypton scene in **_**Man of Steel**_**.)**

They have to stop the Reach, even if it's the last thing they do.

The Man of Steel turned to face his trusted companions to discuss how to return to 2016 when a terrified cry for help caught his super hearing. He responded on instinct, already a few feet of the ground. "There's a young girl who needs help down there."

"No don't!" a sturdy, yet slightly panicked, voice stopped him from flying even further. The Kryptonian shot Impulse an incredulous look, ready to head to Gotham. "You'll only make things worse!"

"What?!" Superman can't help but demand.

Bart managed to calm himself to speak. That was so close. They would've all been captured and killed if Superman alerted everyone to their position. "Trust me. You have to let things go the way they are supposed to go." He's dead serious.

"He's right, Clark." Superman was completely taken aback that Batman – of all people – had just used his civilian name. "This isn't our timeline. Showing even our faces to public may cause a giant rift in the time-space continuum. We can't do anything that could risk changing this future even in its current condition. We are _still_ from the _past_."

He knew Bruce and the kid is right. So he settled his feet back on the ground, remorse growing inside him.

Bart went back to business. "First things first, we need a safe place where the Reach wouldn't track metahumans, and Blue." His eyes referred to the 2 super powered heroes besides himself and his blue armored friend.

Nightwing immediately thought of his hideouts and safe houses situated at hidden corners of Gotham but looking at the city now, it wouldn't have survived. The Batcave, or the Manor itself, appeared in his mind but would Batman be willing to risk it?

Bart, however, already knew an answer. He stared directly at the Dark Knight, unwavering. "How far are we from Wayne Manor?"

If the question bothered the Bat, it didn't show. The Batglare just intensified, which didn't seem to bother Bart as much, before replying, "Close."

"Let's walk then," the young speedster concluded. He pursed his lips together. "And by walk, I mean, no flying too high, no running too fast. No using of any superpower, in general."

In response, Blue Beetle withdrew his armor. Then they headed to Wayne Manor. 

**This is long, indeed. Well, ideas on who Mary's parents are? **

**Review, follow, favorite. More chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction, other than poetry, is one of the hardest things to write. I really tried to shorten this chapter as much as possible for your convenience. But I'm a novelist, and long sentences filled with adjectives is kinda my thing. So here's 5 pages (on MS Word) with 2K + words filled with hopefully enough thrill and action. **

**DISCLAIMER: Would you look at that…the disclaimer was transported to the future. Oh well.**

* * *

|| Wayne Estate  
March 25, 2043

They stood in front of the grand estate, hesitant. With Bart leading, they stepped over the fallen rusted gate and ducked under the other half, bent but still in its hinges.

Only the sounds of footsteps were heard afterwards as they trudged through overgrown, wilted weeds and vines that has generously enveloped the driveway. Looking around, they saw desertion and destruction everywhere.

Silence ensued when they finally saw the whole picture.

A quarter of the mansion was burned bricks and ignored debris. Broken windows were tapered with woods, some still with torn, yellowing drapes. Neglected vines crawled the walls and ash and grime painted the bricks.

Isolation reeked from every corner. In the eyes of the heroes and practically anyone happens to come across the manor, no living being can possibly live in its caved-in rooms. But Bart knows otherwise.

The young speedster moved forward, excitement actually running in his veins. He tried to keep it from showing in his face and actions to no avail as he turned to look at the other heroes, "Keep a safe distance. Remember, no powers."

He inched closer to the weary double doors, knowing it is practically bolted on the other side. Still, he pushed with his side, again and again, feeling a slight budge seconds later. Sighing, he faced the Man of Steel, who obliged to his silent request.

With a palm on the old wood, the Kryptonian added a slight force strong enough to open the door wide enough. At that moment, the heroes heard a string cut off then a series of rolling sounds and bouncing that somehow echoed through the old home.

Bart entered the Manor and the others quickly followed. "It's just an alarm system," he assured his companions as their eyes adjusted to even more darkness, "Nothing deadly. Totally crash, though."

"Alarm system? Why would there be an alarm system in an abandoned mansion?" Flash asked while they walked in the dim foyer, intrigued. His question remained unanswered.

The grand staircase that used to welcome elite guests and socialites was missing railings; its steps broken and missing chunks. The past heroes steps into the right hallway beside the stairs, noticing the vast rooms that once entertained several guests were painted with dust, dirt, and ash. Broken furniture, shattered glass, and brick pieces lay untouched on the floor.

Wayne Manor was once described as shady and brooding – like its owner – but the ruin and darkness that they're witnessing at the moment, is an entirely different level.

At the side, nearly blending in with the environment, Batman clenched his fists underneath the cape, feeling a mix of anger and skepticism surging through him. While, at the front, Bart anxiously looked around; his eyes trying to see through the shadows and his fingers tapping against his leg at a dizzying speed.

Flash, feeling the tension, commented, "Honestly, it's not as bad as the out –"

The speedster stepped back a millisecond before a sharp, black arrow would've cut through his foot.

The projectile with its black and blue fletching released thick gray gas from a thumb-sized canister attached to its thin build, catching everybody's undivided attention. The Bats instinctively put on their oxygen masks and brought out their respective weapons while Jaime is back in his blue armor, courtesy of the Scarab.

_Oh no, _Bart thought, seeing the ready and armed heroes, _This is so not cra – _

The young speedster was rudely pulled out of his thoughts by a quick sweep at his feet, sending him face first on the dusty floor. Knowing his back will be meeting the sharp, electrified end of a custom bow, Bart quickly rolled out of the way, receiving an annoyed grunt from the shadows instead.

Nightwing knew the moment he saw the gray gas that if there'll ever be some kind of fight, they'll be doing it blind. As they are now, as different sets of grunts and gasps and…electric charges, were heard. But he spent years training with the Batman and patrolling the equally dark streets of Gotham. He could take this.

Then his foot made contact with a gasping Superman and his vision caught sight of his father down on the floor and maybe, just maybe they couldn't. _So not feeling the aster. _

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle was watching a few feet from the ground, still within the gas' perimeter. He repeatedly ignored Khaji Da's 'suggestions' to randomly fire the plasma cannon or shoot staplers at any sign of movement. All he could see are quick flashes of dark red hair. In this lighting, it could easily be Batgirl's.

Bart, on the other hand, was feeling the mode. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He should've thought about it more. Entering a pretty well guarded territory with supposedly dead people _and _a young version of Blue wasn't the best plan.

And judging from the lack of thrashing and more broken walls, he's guessing they are on the losing side of this fight. Fortunately, the smoke started to recede and colors started to enter his vision.

He ran, or as it seems, he jogged to where his grandfather sat with Batgirl beside him, an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Concern immediately struck the young speedster. This is getting out of control. Definitely not crash.

Batgirl's voice was crisp and urgent, "What the hell is going on?" At Bart's silent reaction, she raised her voice, "Do something about this!"

More and more of gas disappeared, revealing Superman tasered and Batman stabbed with an arrow in the leg.

Blue lowered himself at the center of the hallway, clearly uncertain at what's happening.

Out of the corner of his eye, the young speedster caught movement and before even registering what's happening, he found himself running as fast as his now-ordinary legs could take him across the hall before they all end up feeling the mode.

* * *

|| Wayne Manor  
March 25, 2043 – 2 minutes earlier

She was gently sliding her forefinger along an arrow tip when the collective clatter of rolling balls was heard from the window.

Panic coated her like the cold but control was etched in her movements as she silently reentered the musky master bedroom. The only light came from the opened window and she didn't bother closing it.

She ran out of the room and headed to the study without a single sound. With a hand to her weapon, she sprinted to the leftover of a piano and carefully reached under, pulling out a mask, a breather, and 3 small flasks.

She tentatively walked into the hallway with measured steps in the dim light until reaching the wrecked banister. She placed the specialized domino masked that colored and outlined her surroundings with a sharp gray and white, on.

She leaned forward, peaking at the intruders. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the hallway below. _Capes. Lightning bolts. An 'S'? Are those bats?_ **(A/N: Like the sonar vision from **_**Batman Begins **_**except this one's gray and white and isn't very shifty.) **

She hovered her hand on her right thigh and a thin bendable arrow headed straight for her opened palm in response. She easily pulled at the shaft, turning the jet black weapon into a full length arrow.

Down on one knee, she swiftly attached a canister near the arrow head and activated the impact sensor. Standing up, she unhooked her retractable bow from her belt and expanded it through a button that played with the release mechanism.

With her heart beating fast in her chest, she went into position, took a deep breath, and released.

Her brows furrowed when the red spandex intruder dodged the arrow a millisecond before it stabbed his foot. Almost immediately, all the hostiles but one – the other lightning boy – took on defensive stances, some even arming themselves with…bats. Her attention, however, was focused on the armored intruder, floating a few feet from the ground.

Even from her vantage point, she would never forget that jackass Beetle.

With anger boiling inside, she leaped from the banister and landed in near perfect silence a feet in front of the lightning boy. Without missing a beat, she easily swept his feet from under him then quickly activated her bow's built-in taser function. He rolled away just before she delivered the killing blow.

The red spandex clumsily went at her and she quickly overpowered him. Wrapping the bowstring around his neck, she pulled, only to be preoccupied by two flying bats coming from both sides. She fell to her knees, releasing the red spandex.

Annoyance was also added to the boiling mix.

She took an arrow from her calf sheath, attached another canister, and pierced the flooring. Another set of thick gray gas released.

Another bat came flying at her and the next thing she knew, a thick gloved hand was gripping her neck, keeping her down. A wave of panic and nausea came. Her right hand flew to her thigh and flexed, summoning an arrow. She quickly straightened it and without a second thought, cut it through the booted leg within her reach. The hand instinctively lost its grip and she immediately moved away, but not without kicking the man in the face first.

Looking up from her new position, she set her eyes on the jackass but the 'S' guy blocked her view. Despite his big build, he looked completely confused and lost.

Oblivious to the thinning gas, she sprinted towards the 'S' guy and sent the tail end of her bow at the man's chest with enough amp to do great damage to an average human. _Easy. _

_Now for that mother fucker. _The sudden lightness in the hallway stopped her in her tracks. The gas was now dwindling at her feet. Still, she blended in with the dimness, half unseen by the other Reach minions that the jackass brought – having red hair, though dark, can be a pain sometimes. _Screw it. I just want that Beetle to see me end his goddamn life._

Her dead mother's voice reached her ears. She willfully disregarded it.

At a speed that would've made Bart proud if he were here, she collapsed her bow, returned it in its hook, and brought out a double edged dagger from her back pocket, as she ran to the murderer.

Excitement was pumping in her veins. _This is it. I finally have the chance to aven –_

-X-

"No, stop!" Bart stood, quite protectively, in front of Jaime. Oddly enough, his legs were cramping from the sprint he did from across the hall. He was actually panting from it.

Their unknown redheaded attacker, still mostly drenched in the gloom, froze with an arm raised for attack. Her knuckles whitened with tension as she clutched the blood crusted hilt of the dagger.

The young speedster forced words out, knowing everybody was expectantly looking at him. He focused on the person in front of him. "M-Mary…it's…Bart…Bart Allen," He removed the goggles, "I know I left and everything…but you have to believe me. I did went back to the past and managed to change a few things but obviously there's still the invasion and that's so not crash and I don't really know want happened…we just…we ended up here." He would be speed talking if he could.

The shadow's raised arm fell limply at her side, but still had a death grip on the blade. Other than that, no response. So Bart prodded on, "Mary?"

After what – still – felt like 20 minutes to both speedsters, this 'Mary' finally came to view.

From what the fallen heroes could gather in the dimness, their attacker was nothing but a teenager just a few inches smaller than Batgirl. Cascading in soft, messy waves on her shoulders was hair both red and black at the same time. She wore a simple black jacket with black long sleeves underneath, loose tattered dark gray jeans, equally gray, ankle high sneakers, and black fingerless gloves coated her hands. It still doesn't hide her skinny yet slightly muscled build.

Some sort of device was hooked on her left thigh and a holster of some kind was wrapped around her right calf.

And on her pale face was a black domino mask, similar to Nightwing's. Which she, very reluctantly, peeled off, revealing a _very_ familiar set of blue eyes – to all of them.

Bart would've hugged her at that instant as safety seemed to radiate from her glare. He may not like their entire situation at first, but he's home now. And home is better than anywhere else.

**Writing in 3rd person and having to switch POV's is also difficult, btw. So I would really appreciate some reviews and/or favorites and/or follows. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the 'Guest: The First Reviewer' for pointing it out. I accidentally placed this fic under the YJ comics instead of the cartoon. Oops. **

**Math is seriously not my best subject so…please bear with my new 2043 timeline and stuff. I know Bart shouldn't even be over 10 y/o. (Just don't do the Math.) I'm still trying to patch up the timeline. Who knows, maybe I'll switch back to the 2056 timeline for the sake of a migraine. **

* * *

_|| Batcave, Wayne Manor  
November 27, 2038, 22 years from 2016_

_Mary laid a comforting hand on her sibling's shoulder and her sister's piteous eyes focused on her. She offered a reassuring smile then headed downstairs into the Cave. _

_Across from her, on the computer chair, sat Bart with her father's arms wrapped tightly around him. He seemed to be whispering words of comfort on the little boy's ear. _

_Mary stood there nervous, unsure if she should ruin the moment. Before she could decide, her father unwrapped himself from their hug and looked straight at her. Her dad's face was passive but she knows that he is also hurting, not just from the loss of a dear friend but also from the painful memories of losing both of his own fathers. _

_With a gentle rub on Bart's head, he passed by Mary, squeezed her shoulder, and exited the Cave with her sister. The young girl turned her attention on the 8-year-old boy who was crying endlessly on his hands, unable to contain his grief. _

_Removing any uncertainties in herself, Mary crossed the big room and wrapped her own frail arms around the boy and laid her cheek on his head. It was not unusual for Mary to console a little kid. _

_Almost every night since they were nearly discovered by Reach guards, she found herself embracing her little sister as if her body could shield the younger from the nightmares. _

_Those were terrible dreams but now, as she served as a safeguard for the boy, it is against the terrible reality that his father, his only family, is never coming back. _

* * *

|| Wayne Manor  
March 25, 2043

She can never forget the days after Don Allen was taken by the Reach and Bart came to live with them. Bart hated his father at first. He would always tell her that it was his dad's own fault he died. _If only he stopped being a hero, he would be here, _young Bart used to say.

She grew up with that boy who at some point managed to turn every horrible thing in his life into something at least bearable. She actually found herself envying him time and time again.

There were friends but as time wore on, he became a brother she'd never have. And seeing him, standing there alive and breathing and talking, after the ache he brought when he selfishly left, well, you can't blame her for reaching the point of hostility.

"…know that you want to do something totally…um, c-crash, at this point but you gotta let me explain before we do anything we would regret." There was so much coldness in Mary's eyes that Bart so wanted to put his hands up in surrender. But he kept improbably still.

There was movement behind them as Superman, more conscious than a few seconds ago, adjusted into a more comfortable position with the help of Nightwing. This, of course, caught Mary's undivided attention.

Nightwing caught her gaze and it's filled with shock and disbelief, the complete opposite of what she's been giving Bart. For a second, there was longing etched on her face then her eyes quickly shifted onto every other person in the vicinity, skipping Impulse and Blue Beetle. She clenched a section of her loose pants upon setting sights on Batgirl before glaring back at the young speedster.

It was clear she was trying very hard to control her actions as she pieced the puzzle together. "…Time travel?" she asked, but it was more of a statement. "_This_, could get us all moded, ruin the time-space continuum! And end up with the Reach assholes."

"I know!" Bart declared, in his pubescent voice, "That's was what I was, um, trying to tell you a moment ago."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Bart opened his mouth to reply but Batgirl beat him to it. "And you don't? Whoever you maybe." She hastily stood up, surprising even herself for speaking up, "I get that we have no idea about practically anything in this…future. I know that we trespassed into some personal boundary and you've every right to feel threatened and attack. But this," she gestured to the hallway strewn with fallen Leaguers, "this isn't…right. If we were just ordinary people, you could've killed us. Hell, you would willingly commit murder in cold blood!"

"Batgirl," Nightwing snapped, on his feet as well. Mary's heart did a double flip at the interaction and clenched her pants a little bit stronger.

Batman's female protégé sent a Batglare to her best friend then to their attacker. She couldn't care less. She has met with cold blood killers more times than she can count in her line of work and they always set her blood boiling. If Bart doesn't have any ties with this stranger, wouldn't their have sharp black arrows protruding from their chests right now? Even though their deaths in 2043 could ruin the time stream. "I would jus –"

"You may be heroes," Mary coolly cut off. Her fist scrunching harder and harder by the second. "But in this…future, there _are_ no heroes. And there is _no_ difference between survival and killing." She took a step forward, taunting, "Let me give you a manual about this future: you've got be willing to do anything to protect those dear to you, or you'll end up covered in _their_ blood." She turned and walked deeper into the darkness.

It was quiet for a few seconds that felt like hours to some.

"We, um, have med kits inside," Bart finally cut in. He sent a sad look towards Batgirl before helping his grandfather to his feet.

Batgirl headed to the back of the group, feeling ashamed. She passed Nightwing, who was supporting his mentor, on her way to Superman. "Dick move, huh."

He smiled at the inside joke. "Never expected for you to reach that far, Babs."

With a curt nod – in other words, a quick silent conversation – towards Batman, she left the pair and placed Superman's right arm around her shoulders with Blue on the other side. They slowly moved forward as one for the Man of Steel was slightly limping from the paralysis. "You okay there, Boy Scout?"

He managed a smirk and replied, "Fine. Jus…num. Should…ask you…same thing."

Barbara sighed as they followed the taser light from the younger redhead's bow through the rest of the cold, dark hallway.

She was angry, yes. Very. It was unclear to why, though. Maybe because they have little to no control over the entire situation. But it's not like it's the first time that's happened.

_Artemis' murder. Maybe because I just don't want to lose anyone else. _She looked straight at the only source of their light. At her distance, she could still see her – Mary's – faint silhouette. _Maybe I just don't want to see the innocence ripped out from this young girl. _

Her heart was pounding in her ears and tears were pooling behind her eyes. Mary wanted to feel them, to make sure that this isn't a sick trick or a hallucination. She wanted proof that at this very moment, they are alive. But she can't and mustn't.

Mary unconsciously tightened her grip around her bow. The need, the anger, the pain, the fear – all these emotions were overwhelming her and the teen is doing her best to suppress it.

_I can't let it show. I can't let it take control. I can't. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't –_

* * *

"Mary?" a soft, sincere voice sent her back to the harsh reality. Bart was looking at her, brows furrowed with concern.

She glared daggers at young speedster, covering up her anxiety. Once they entered the old kitchen, she opened the lamp and stated, "Bart, I'm waiting for your explanation."

Without waiting for confirmation, she strode out of the room through the other doorway and went up through the back staircase. Bart was trailing behind wordlessly.

They went into an empty bedroom with the queen-sized bed deprived of its mattress and was broken in half. Mary crossed the wooden chunks of furniture to a shelf built in the wall, placing her bow – with the taser still on – atop a fallen dresser on the way.

She started searching for clothes through the heaps that was left in the master's bedroom and the Cave when her family came here, when Bart finally broke the silence, "Thought we're gonna talk."

Mary stopped her search and sauntered in front of the younger, a solemn look on her face. "Yeah. We are. But first…"

Bart did not expect skinny arms to wrap around his shoulders and give a tight embrace. He willingly returned the affection.

"Can't say I didn't miss you," Mary whispered. She started to separate herself when she suddenly whacked the back of the speedster's head, hard.

He rubbed his nape, wincing, while she stood firm with a hand on her hip. He couldn't see a lot in the dimness but he is assured of the coldness growing in his friend's blue eyes. "I probably deserve that," Bart mumbled.

"Oh you deserve more than that," the redhead snapped, "When I found your little note saying that it's your turn to do some good, we _thought_ you did something reckless and got yourself killed. Then I discovered that you stole the hard copy blueprints of the S.T.A.R. Labs time machine and my notes! At that point, we both _knew_ you actually did something reckless. And most likely got yourself killed."

He gave a faint smile. "I didn't, did I?"

"But it was still dangerous. And now, you come back bringing…bringing _them_." She gestured to the lower floor with a shaking hand. Bart could see her breaking inside. "And _him_!" Her anger led to more shaking. She rubbed her eyes for a second, trying to control the oncoming tears. "Worst of all, they're working together." Her tone was seriously low.

"I know you're feeling the mode. But trust me, Mary, it wasn't me. We both know that the time machine is a one way trip that only seats one. S.T.A.R. Labs haven't even finished the prototype at 2016, so how could I possibly bring the Justice League to the future, _intentionally_?"

"I don't know!" Mary replied, exasperated, "To show them what the Reach's going to do to the earth by 2018?!"

"Then why would I bring _them_? The heads of the Justice League would be enough. Why bring _them_?" Bart looked straight into Mary's eyes. "You know I would never do this to you, right? So you gotta believe me, I had _nothing_ to do with this."

Mary sighed, defeated, and returned to searching for clothes. "Do you think this is some kind of plan to get rid of the League?"

"Maybe. But we've only got 3 full-fledged Leaguers. And the only damage their presence can do to the time stream is find out about their future, which I'm guessing is pretty obvious by now."

"And be seen as superheroes," the older added, turning around with a bundle of clothes on her arm, "They need to blend in and hide their metagene signatures." She grabbed hold of her bow using her free hand and both future residents left the room.

"Are you planning to let them out of the Manor?"

They turned right and went into the first room. Bookshelves and bent nails decorated the walls and at the center is a couch harshly turned over and sprinkled with wooden pieces from various furniture. At the dark corner near the door, almost unseen, is an old futon and a mound of thick blankets and drapes lay on top of it.

Mary passed it nonchalantly. "No but I definitely don't want to see ghosts in bright spandex walking around the place."

Bart bent down and pulled a metal box from its ash grave in the fireplace while his companion placed the garments on a three-legged chair. She strode across the room and opened one of the overhead cabinets. "I think you still have some of your clothes here," she said, bringing out a dusty white shirt and a blue jacket, "So… 2 metas, including you." She reached out back, feeling for the cold metal touch of a collar.

The speedster replied, "Yeah…the other being my grandfather."

"So that's Barry Allen. Oh, and I'm, um, sorry about shooting and choking him."

"I did bring them in the Manor without thinking."

"And I thought you know me already." She brought out 2 inhibitor collars and a pair of pants.

Bart squinted through the dimness and saw what she's holding. He swallowed back bile. "You should get another collar."

"I'm fairly certain that this'll be useless to that…Beetle." There was acid in her words.

"Nah. It's for Superman." He zipped beside Mary and stuck his hand inside the cabinet, bringing out another collar.

"Clark Kent, Superman? The alien?" The redhead was honestly curious.

"He's the one you tasered in the chest." They walked back to the box and put the collars in it.

"He's the cape guy?!" Bart raised a brow at her response. "Well that's just crash." Sarcasm.

They headed downstairs through the back staircase in silence, carrying clothes and a first aid kit. Unsurprisingly, Bart, once again, broke the stillness, "Hey, you okay? I mean, about what, um, Batgirl said? No sudden reactions? Still in check?"

Mary's face, basking in the blue taser light, aged with sadness. He keeps forgetting, ever since her parents died, that she's just a teenager. 15, right now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. It hurt though, her words, like being repeatedly stabbed in the chest, because…it's what…it's what Mom would've said too."

Seconds before they met with the rest of the group, her entire appearance transformed from a flimsy, emotional girl into that of someone strong-willed and arrogant. The speedster sighed. Bats sure have crazy talents.

* * *

**Every chapter is really getting harder and harder for me to write for some reason. I guess I've gotten so used to writing long and descriptive. Did you know that the first draft of this chapter reached 8 pages and nearly 3K words? Whoo…took me a ridiculously long time to make it coherent and understandable enough. So I hope you appreciate it!**

**Any guesses on Mary's parents? Though, it's pretty obvious by now. What is Barbara feeling when she snapped, I wonder? And it looks like Bart and Mary has got some skeletons in their dark closet.**

**Catch you guys soon. Reviews please.**


End file.
